The Assassin
by The Phantom X
Summary: Annabeth cheats on Percy. Percy disappears. Gaia rises. Rated T. READ A/N BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE!
1. AN Please Read! Disclaimers!

**Hi Guys,**

**The Phantom X here, so basically, this Author's Note, is about all the Disclaimers, blah blah blah. I DO NOT OWN PJATO and they belong to Rick Riordan. Also, this story is a tribute to the awesome story The Assassin of Chaos of which I liked a lot (except for the lemons...), but the author abandoned it. Also, some elements were adapted from the Japanese Anime Fairy Tail. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I don't care about flames, just don't cuss.**

**Thanks,**

**THE PHANTOM X**

**(I know, I like Murderous Maths too! =D)**


	2. Prologue

**ΠΡΟΛΟΓΘΕ**

Since, the beginning of time, there were 5 elements, and they were the 5 types of magic. The first magic/element, was called Wind Magic. The Wielder of Wind Magic was able to control air, lightning, and was able to fly. The second magic/element, was called Fire Magic. The Wielder of Fire Magic was able to summon fire from anywhere, and had a strong resistance to fire. The third magic/element was called Water Magic. The Wielder of Water Magic was able to control ice, water, tsunamis water vapor etc. The fourth magic/element was called Earth Magic. The Wielder of this Magic, an extremely strong one could talk to beasts, and control the ground. Lastly, the last magic/element was Creation Magic. This was the strongest magic/element of all. It was said that only Chaos had mastered this Magic, and that he could create anything, control space and time and darkness. It was the most powerful Magic of all, and no one was able to master it, except that in 10000 years time, an Assassin called Phobia would master it, and be the Wielder of the Five Elemnts.

This five elements/magic existed everywhere, and in the gods themselves. Everybody was afraid to talk about it, and each individual thought that the existence of Magic was only known by himself/herself. Zeus possessed Wind Magic, Poseidon Water and a bit of Earth, Hades only the Darkness of Creation, Demeter Earth, Hesphaestus Fire, Hestia Fire, Apollo Fire, Artemis Earth, and etc. There was a bit of Magic in everyone, and it was passed down to their children.

In Camp Half-Blood, 5000 years later, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Saviour of Olympus had just found out that his girlfriend Annabeth Chase had been cheating on him with his brother, the new Son of Poseidon, James Quarius. The whole camp had forgotten about him except for the Cabin Leaders of the Cabins. Even the Gods themselves had forgotten about him. Thus, he made a decision, and he left camp, and disappeared of the trace of Earth.

5000 years passed. Then Gaia rose.


	3. Chapter 1

**Argh...I couldn't resist putting a proper chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>ΨΗΑΠΤΕΡ 1<strong>

He leapt up the roof with great ease, careful not to make a single sound. Running across the red bricks, he jumped and landed on the balcony as gracefully as a crane. He swung open the window and walked into the house.

"W…Who…a…are…y…you?" The man in the pajamas stuttered.

The cloaked figure replied."I believe you know who, I go by the name of…"

"What do you want?" The man asked, trying to buy himself some time as his hand nonchanantly to his back pocket, where a revolver was stowed.

"You have caused a great deal of turmoil, Mr Smith, the position as head of the CIA, if you consider embezzling funds your job." The cloaked figure said in a cold tone.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Mr Smith retorted, his fingers almost nearing the gun.

"Then I regret to say you will leave this world in denial, Mr Smith, goodbye." The cloaked figure lunged, unsheathing a hidden blade under his right hand.

A bloodcurdling scream echoed in Manhattan's midnight air.

Bending down, he placed a black feather, marking his kill. The cloaked figure was a mysterious person. Nobody knew who he was. But in the world of Greek Gods, he was a demigod, the offspring of a god and a mortal. He was a deadly assassin, and struck fear into people. His name is…

"Phobia," The assassin whispered to the dead body of the former head of CIA. "The name is Phobia. '


	4. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, so here is a longer chapter...Please post your pairing...I'm not sure what pairing to do...=D**

**I will only do Percy/Thalia, Percy/Artemis, Percy/Athena (yucks...but I guess so...) Percy/Annabeth**

**I will try to update regularly but I need time to finish my chapters...so bear with me...**

**ΨΗΑΠΤΕΡ 2**

Chiron glanced at the newspapers of the mortal world. In all his life, he had never known such a queer incident. Since when had there been a series of 'cold-hearted murder', as the mortals called them, when all the targets were corrupted officials, or evil supporters of Kronos(the mortals did not know that.) Chiron was certain this assassin was a demigod, because no mortal could be so skilled. Also, there were some rumors that Phobia had spoken of 'gods', 'Chaos' and other objects only known to the Greek Mythology.

"Chiron!" Chiron snapped back into reality, and when he realized that Athena was standing in front of him, he bowed.

"What is the pleasure of this visit, Lady Athena? Do you wish to borrow the particular book about…" Chiron said with a little grin.

"Ah shut up, Chiron! Before I let out that secret about a particular horse's tail curlers!" Athena retorted, with flushing cheeks.

Chiron paled a little bit. "Alright, My Lady. But really, what does Olympus want?"

Athena replied, her tone serious again. "Chiron, we believe that Gaia and the Giants are trying to rise. We need the demigods to be alert as there may be attacks, and we do not have Per…"

Chiron grimaced. Percy Jackson, the strongest hero of the millennia, had disappeared. It happened when Annabeth, daughter of Athena was caught by Percy himself by the new Son of Poseidon, James Quarius, consummating their 'relationship'. Percy had yelled at Annabeth, but most shockingly, Annabeth had yelled back and called him a sea spawn, a ****ing asshole and a worthless bitch and ended their relationship then and there. Surprisingly, the whole camp had backed her up, except for Nico, Thalia, Grover, Juniper and the Stolls and the cabin leaders of the camp.

The next day, Percy had disappeared without a trace.

"-cy, ah, helping us anymore." Athena said, softening her tone. Although she had not approved of the relationship, when Percy had done everything he could to impress her and even took a self-enriching course just for her to approve, she admired him for that. And though she did not admit, she had developed a small crush on him and was needless to say, furious with her daughter when she had cheated on Percy.

Just then, thirteen flashes, er, flashed in the room and the rest of the Fourteen Olympians appeared, with the latest addition of Hades and Hestia.

"Chiron, good to see you." Zeus, ruler of the skies said.

Chiron flinched at the sudden flashes and after getting over his initial shock, bowed. _By the gods, what the Hades are fourteen Olympians doing in the Big House?_ Chiron thought.

"Chiron, gather the cabin leaders. We are calling for a war meeting." Zeus commanded.

"Yes, my lord." Chiron replied and gathered the cabin leaders.

After everyone was gathered, Zeus began. "As all of you know, Gaia has risen." Immediately, there was everybody began discussing about the topics. "Scratch that, as all of you don't know," Zeus muttered. "This is normally extremely bad, and is STILL extremely bad, but thankfully, we are have the aid of…"

"…Chaos." A huge being around 2 meters tall stepped out from a black vortex. He had a black cape, a black shirt, black pants, black everything. His expressions were sinister, and dark. "My name is Chaos, The Void, and the Creator of the Universe."

* * *

><p>Annabeth unsheathed her bronze blade and gave Chaos a steely glare.<p>

"Lord Chaos, why do you want to help us?" Annabeth asked icily.

Chaos studied her. Then, he said, "You must be Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Well, Daughter of Athena, I would like you to know, the Gods have not ruled Earth very well. However, I'm pretty sure the Titans will do a worse job. Thus, I shall offer my services. I shall send Delta Force to help you. They are led by Commander Z. DO NOT insult him! He is extremely powerful. Is that alright?"

Annabeth flinched. "Y…y…yes, Lord C…C…Chaos. It is perfectly alright." She sheathed her knife and bowed.

"Lord Chaos, will you fight with us?" Zeus asked.

"No, I shall not. And by the way, I heard there was a camper by the name Perseus Jackson. Is he here? I wish to convince him to join the Warriors of Chaos." Chaos said.

Poseidon suddenly paled, his fists clenched and his knuckled turned white. The Olympians facial expressions morphed into a sad expression. Annabeth had tears streaming down her face. Thalia looked down, and Nico turned red with rage. Grover chewed on a tin can mournfully as the campers looked depressed. However, James, had smirked, and spoke up.

"Why not me, Lord Chaos? That scum has ran off to gods know where, but I will be glad to join you, and earn some kickass powers." James spoke.

Chaos' right hand erupted into black flames and he glared at James while James flinched.

"The position of a Warrior is strictly by invitation, James Quarius, and you are in no position to say that."

Artemis spoke up. "Lord Chaos, what did you mean by the Warriors Of Chaos?"

Chaos replied. "I suppose, Artemis, they are a bit like your hunters. They are immortal, I have blessed them with special abilities, and they have pledged their eternal service to me. However, they do not need to foreswear romantic love."

The room buzzed into life.

Suddenly, a loud roaring sound resounded from outside the camp. A huge spaceship/jet descended from the sky. When the ship landed, around 50 warriors dressed in black armor suit and stepped out. One of the Warriors had armor plated with silver, and stepped out and bowed to Chaos.

"Lord Chaos, we have arrived. Do we go into the Camp now?" The warrior asked.

Chaos frowned. "Z, last time I checked, Delta Force had 150 fifty warriors. Where are they?"

Z replied, "I'm sorry Lord Chaos, but in the previous mission, we had around a hundred casualties fighting…T-…er… I mean…you know what." He shifted his feet uncomfortably.

Chaos' expression saddened. "Alright Z, you may go and unpack your stuff. But just to let you know, for precautionary measure, I shall send Phobia."

Immediately, 49 faces paled and started turning edgy. However, Z replied, "My Lord, you said Phobia? I…Thank you…my lord!" Z grinned.

Chaos smiled. "You are welcome, Commander."

"My Lord, who is this Phobia that you are talking about?" Athena asked.

Chaos replied. "Athena, I suggest you do not mess with him. He is my deadliest Assassin and if he sets eyes on someone, the target will be dead in a matter of days. I believe you have heard of Michael Smith, Head of CIA's death? I have found about his fund embezzlement, and thus I order Phobia to kill him. Also, I suggest no one other than Commander Z talks to him, he is not with good terms with Camp Half-Blood, oh, and especially the Gods, thus, try not to anger him, or find yourself in Tartarus."

Everybody flinched. They had not expected aid in this sort of way, and secretly, even the Olympians were a bit afraid. Only two people were grinning, Z, and James. Apparently, James' mindset was _Yah, I'm sure this guy is deadly, I will kill him in a matter of seconds. _

Chaos exploded into darkness, and everyone sat silent, waiting for the deadly Assassin Phobia.


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, so here's another chapter. My system is like this, got a new chapter, update immediately. But next week I start school since I'm Singaporean, so I might not update so regularly. By the way, Percy/Thalia pairing is winning, so I guess I'll do it. But if anybody has violent objections, pls write in the review, Tks! I'm sorry if Chapters are short, I understand, I'm a fanfiction reader too, and I know the frustration, but somehow, my chapter's can't seem to exceed 1000 words, so...bare with me? :)**

**ΨΗΑΠΤΕΡ**** 3**

Phobia walked through midnight. He had a secret, and only Chaos knew it. He was the Wielder of The Five Elements. The only demigod in the Universe to have mastered Creation Magic. And that made him godly powerful.

All of sudden, Chaos appeared next to him. Phobia bowed.

Chaos spoke, "Phobia, Gaia has risen again. I myself have offered aid to the Gods and I am sending Delta Force to help Camp Half-Blood. I am sending you too. I want you to leave for Camp now, I have told them you would be there in an hour. Delta Force is already there."

Phobia grimaced. "Lord Chaos, you personally said that I would not have to go back there again…"

Chaos cut him off. "Ah, but I did not swear it on the River Styx, now get going, Phobia! No objections!"

Phobia bit back a curse. "Yes my Lord, I will go now."

"Very well, my scouts tell me that Prometheus is going to pay them a little vist. Go make a spectacular entrance." Chaos replied.

Phobia grinned. "Yes my lord, I shall do it Phobia style."

Chaos grinned back. "Alright young one, I shall see you again next time. Get going." And he disappeared in a puff of darkness.

Phobia leapt up and started sprinting. _This is going to be a hell of a day. _He thought.

* * *

><p>At Camp Half-Blood, things were going…not so well.<p>

"Chiron!" Travis Stoll ran inside the room, covered with scratches and bruises. Chiron stunned, asked what happened. Travis panted, replying, "Our scouts have found Prometheus marching towards here! And bad news, he is coming with Minoraur and Hydra!"

"Campers, to your stations! All below the age of twelve will go back to their cabins!" Chiron shouted.

Hades said, "I wish we could help, Chiron, but you know Ancient Laws…"

"It is alright, my Lord, we understand." Chiron replied.

"Zeus, nephew! It has been a long time!" Prometheus exclaimed.

Zeus gritted his teeth. "Prometheus, what the Hades are you doing here?"

Hades sighed. _Why the Hades do people always use my name? See even I use it too! Wait now I'm utterly confused…_

"Ah, Zeus nothing but to warn you of an impending doom…and to give you some pets…" Prometheus said nonchalantly.

Thalia shouted. "Prometheus, you bastard, we have beaten you before and will beat you again!"

Prometheus' face turned several shades of purple. "Why you…! Get her!" He screamed at the monsters.

Without warning, the Minotaur swiped Thalia up with his left hand and got ready to cleave her into two with a swipe of his axe when-

_Psh. _A sword sprouted out from the back of the Minotaur, as he looked down confusedly at his stomach, his body crumbled into golden dust, his essence returning to Tartarus. A cloaked figure, gripping on to a bronze sword emerged from the dust. The Hydra roared, and all ten heads spit venom towards him, but he calmly dodged the venom.

"Fire Magic: Inferno Blade." He said. As soon as he said that, the blade erupted into flames. Then, he exploded into darkness. In a split second, there was an explosion of darkness on top of the Hydra. The cloaked figure glowed flame red as he appeared on top of the Hydra and launched a barrage of slices. With each swipe, a Hydra head was severed, and the flames burned through the stem of the head. When all of the heads were cut off, the cloaked figure yelled, "βε γονε*!". The Hydra exploded into golden dust.

Prometheus was stunned, and then he yelled, "Argh! I will be back!" And with that, he shimmered into blinding light and disappeared.

Zeus looked at the cloaked figure. He wore black armour and had a black hood with a black cloak. He held a bronze sword and that was all. But nobody knew that this cloaked figure had hidden blades under both his arms, and four short swords, two strapped to his legs and two strapped to his arms, along with a couple of poisoned blades, shurikens and darts for long ranged attacks. Plus, he was the Wielder of the Five Elements.

Then, James Quarius stepped out, amidst the silence. He boldly asked, "Who are you?"

The cloaked figure spoke, "I am Phobia, the Deadliest Assassin, I serve Chaos, and The Void only."

Everybody's faces paled. They knew it was him, but they did not expect his skill. Thus, it wasn't anybody's fault when they failed to spot Phobia strap his blade onto his back. It wasn't anybody's fault when they failed to spot the Greek carvings on the sword's blade: ανακλθσμοσ**.

* * *

><p><strong>*Be gone!<strong>

****(I think you know...) Anaklusmos**


	6. Chapter 4

**You lucky people! I had some extra time on my side so I could do an extra chapter! I have decided to to a Perlia, so sorry to those who didn't like Perlias...**

**ΨΗΑΠΤΕΡ 4**

"So…Phobia, tell us about yourself." Zeus spoke, trying to ease the tension around the room. In the Big House, The 14 Olympians were gathered, the cabin leaders, the hunters, Phobia himself and Delta Force.

Phobia remained expressionless. He knew that everyone was trying to figure out who he was, especially with his hood covering his eyes, all they knew, was that he had tanned skin, since they could see his chin. But other than that, nobody knew anything else about him. Even with Z's information, all they knew was that he did not like The Olympians and the demigods of Camp Half-Blood.

Phobia pitied them for their ignorance, so he decided to reveal one more piece of information. "I am a half-blood." He stated coldly.

"What!" Zeus roared. But instead of a roar, it was more of a _What-the-Hades-you-were-a-half-blood-then-who-is-your-godly-parent _kind of roar. Athena asked, "So then…Phobia…who is your godly parent?"

Phobia cracked a smile. It wasn't a cheerful smile but a cold, humorless smile. "Why would I tell you that, Athena?" He said the name with an edge dripping with venom.

That shook Zeus. He roared. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT! QUARIUS, SHOW THIS PIECE OF SCUM WHAT WE CAN DO!"

Poseidon stood up. "No way, Zeus. I shall not send my son into battle. He is too foolish." Poseidon spoke. He finally realized it was his fault for abandoning his son, Percy Jackson, for another of his _sons _when Percy clearly was a better choice.

"Shut up, you old seaweed beard, I'm certainly going to show this piece of crap that Tartarus is his birthplace, not Earth!" James stood up shouting at Poseidon. Poseidon shook his head, and stared at Phobia, and silently implored Phobia to teach his son a lesson. Phobia looked at Poseidon, and he nodded his head at Poseidon. Poseidon was shocked at this gesture, but shook the feeling away.

Chiron shouted, "Campers, to the training arena!" And the Olympians, hunters, campers and warriors of Chaos moved to the arena. Mentally, Chiron told himself, _James had better watch his back _as he trotted back to the arena.

* * *

><p>James drew his sword, he called Tsunami and got into a battle stance. However, Phobia only stood there expressionless. The audience watched silently and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife and serve it on a plate. Then, Phobia said, "Chiron, I would like you to meet an old friend." While everybody was baffled at Phobia's statement, Phobia continued and yelled, "Realm of the Spirits, I call upon thee! Open Gate of The Archer: Sagittarius!" Phobia stretched out his hand. His finger tips glowed white. Then suddenly, a centaur shimmered into existence. The centaur had a bow and a quiver full of arrows on his back and said, "You called, Master?"<p>

Phobia grinned. "Yes, Sagittarius, I would like you to meet Chiron, your old friend, but for now, let's see how the Son of Poseidon proves himself worthy of fighting me."

Sagittarius smiled. "Alright, Master. Chiron, we shall catch up next time." He said to a very teared up centaur.

James yelled. "Trying to hide behind some old horse's butt? Fight me yourself Phobia!"

Saggitarius stared at Phobia. "I can see why, Master. Let me teach him a lesson."

James yelled and charged towards the centaur, but he was too quick. Sagittarius leaped and dodged James' attack and pulled out his bow. He notched and arrow and let it loose in a split second. The arrow cut through the air, and landed at its target, at the shoulder of James. Artemis stared in awe whereas James roared in pain.

Phobia grinned. "No killing, Sagittarius."

Sagittarius shrugged and let loose another barrage of arrows. Each one found its mark, the wound that James had acquired after pulling out the arrow. James screamed in pain again, as the arrows hit continuously at his wound.

Phobia spoke. "I think that is enough Sagittarius, you can stop. I won't close the gate, I sense you have a lot of explaining to do to Chiron. Sagittarius smiled at Phobia gratefully and galloped towards Chiron, where they had a very tearful reunion.

Meanwhile, James was writhing in agony. After pulling out the arrows, he had a very deep gash at his left shoulder, to the point where a bit of the bone showed. Still he shouted, at Phobia, "Scared to fight me, huh? You think you are so great, I'll show you what is great." James stood up and shouted, "Water Magic: Ice Make Cannon!" With that, his hands glowed blue and he shot various blasts of freezing energy at Phobia. But Phobia was prepared. His hands glowed read, as he spoke, "Fire Magic: Magma Counter." He walked slowly towards James. As James continued blasting maniacal ice blasts, Phobia walked forward and held up his hands. His hands caught flames as he caught the blasts and melted them. When he was in a five meter range of James, he yelled, "Enough games! Let's fight!"

There was a violent earthquake as cracks appeared around where the duo were standing. Then, the land broke and Phobia and James were standing on a separate land, with a five meter bottomless whole surrounding them. James and the others were stunned, but Phobia was not perturbed. He said, "I am no Warrior, Son of Poseidon. I am an Assassin. But if you doubt my abilities as a warrior, I will give you what your ego deserves, a shattering blow. Beware, James Quarius, if you were to find out my identity, you shall tremble in fear at my title. But for now, let's fight!" And with that, Phobia charged.

**Yeah I know, Percy is OOC right? Sorry, but I felt it was necessary. I hope you have enjoyed my Chapter! I promise the next one will be much longer than this!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Sigh...You guys...I just ran out of reserves, now I have no chapters to post, I have to work on another chapter soon...forgive me okay? I'm just really busy. If I can sleep at 11 at night, I'm EXTREMELY LUCKY. So...bear with me? =D**

**ΨΗΑΠΤΕΡ ****5**

James swallowed a canteen of nectar as Phobia charged, he was grateful for that secret supply. Then he too met Phobia's blade with Tsunami and sparks flew. However, he was no match for the assassin. Phobia whispered, "Magic Mix: Heat Hurricane." A huge hurricane formed beside Phobia, red hot curls dancing around it. Everybody was shocked by this action, they had not seen such power before. Athena mentally contemplated, _Fire proves he is child of Hephaestus or Hestia, water will be Barnacle Beard. But water and fire, a child of Hestia and Kelp Head, no way! But…No wait…it cannot be…_

Phobia channeled the hurricane towards James. James summoned a huge tidal wave and shot it towards the hurricane. Unfortunately, the water only added to the Hurricane's power. Heat Hurricane had evolved, due to James' ignorance, to form Inferno Whirlpool. James' eyes widened in fear as the the magical hurricane shot towards James and hit him square. The magic of the fire, water and wind burned through him as he screamed in agony. When Phobia decided it was time to stop, the Hurricane died down and faded. What was left of James Quarius was a battered body, limp filled with dirt, cuts, wounds and bruises.

"You have lost to me in fighting with magic. You have not beaten me fighting in a swordfight. You lost to Sagittarius. How then, do you expect to defeat me then? Son of Poseidon, I hope that you will understand your placing in this world, be more humble, and the world will open up to you. As for your girlfriend, try to make the relationship last. Treasure her while she lasts. Do not ask any questions, I have heard of her previous relationship." Phobia said, strapping his sword back.

James glared with rage at her last line but Phobia stopped him.

" Realm of the Spirits, I call upon thee! Open Gate of the Twins: Gemini!"

Two puppets shimmered into existence. They were short, about 3" tall and levitated around Phobia. James laughed, "How are this two bean bags going to defeat me?" Phobia snorted, "Do not underestimate the power of the Gemini Twins, James. Gemi, Mini, show them what you can do. Try…Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

"Yes, master." The two puppets said in unison. Then they morphed together, forming the image of a blond haired girl, with startling grey eyes, and a bronze knife in her hand. Everyone was shocked at this especially Annabeth, who shouted, "WHAT!"

Phobia grinned. "Gemini, speak." Then the Gemini-morphed-Annabeth spoke in a perfect imitation of Annabeth's voice, "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and Fredrick Chase. Age: 10016 years old. Relationships: In love with James Quarius, has leftover feelings for Perseus Jackson. Important Memories: Adventures of Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan and her running away. All Memories of Perseus Jackson included. All Memories of Grover Underwood included. Some…"

"That's enough, Gemini." Phobia said. "Satisfied James?" James glared at him, and stormed off to the infirmary.

"Now let's get to business. Z, how many soldiers do you have?"Phobia asked.

"50, but Chaos informed me Omega Force is helping out and will arrive tomorrow. That should make around 400 soldiers." Commander Z said.

"Good. Equipment then? What is there?"

"Chaos lent us Dragon, Arrowheads, Midnight Eyes and Scorpions. We have Balmungs and all the flares, grenades, sniper rifles, pistols rifles, swords you can ever find have."

"Excellent. Now, we need to split into groups. The commander of this operations shall be Zeus…"

"I'm sorry, Assassin. We Gods are needed to fight Typhon. It seems that Typhon has reawakened with Kronos' and Gaia's resurrection." Zeus explained.

Phobia gave Zeus a death glare. Then he turned to Z. "Alright, Z, you shall be Commander. Athena Cabin, stay at base. Only send out fighters when needed. Hermes Cabin, scout team. Take some soldiers with you, I want Derek leading this team."

Derek, lieutenant of Delta Force, stepped out. "It will be an honor, sir." He said as he bowed.

"Great. Inform the Stolls of this after their scouting mission. Ares Cabin, Vanguard. Z, transfer around 20 soldiers to this Vanguard. Leader will be Clarisse La Rue."

"YEAH!" The Ares Cabin cheered.

"Hades and Hecate, Right Wing. Zeus and Nemesis, Left Wing. Take 50 Soldiers each with you."

"Cavalry, Poseidon Cabin and 20 soldiers. Archers, Hunters, Archers of the Forces, and Apollo Cabin. No buts." Artemis sent and death glare to Phobia but he remained expressionless.

"Alright. Rest of Cabins and remaining soldiers, divide into 5 groups. Prepare for war! Oh yeah, each team must have one Athena child as strategist. It can be chosen." The people cheered as Phobia gave them encouragement.

"Preparations! Full steam ahead! I will be in the Command Tent if anybody needs me." Phobia yelled as people started setting traps and beginning their defenses. The fourteen Olympians flashed off as the camp went into hyper.

"Sir! We have discovered a forest not far off with huge bunkers and weapons and a large army of monsters. It seems that the Titans have built a base. However, we overheard their conversation that Hyperion will be commanding it. Is there anything we can do?" Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll panted.

"Good job. Go to Derek over there, he will brief you on your duties in the scout team." Phobia said.

_I will have to kill Hyperion, tonight at midnight, I shall drive my blade into Hyperion's throat. _Phobia thought. Then he went off to prepare.

* * *

><p><em>10pm-Camp Half-Blood<em>

It was the first war meeting in Camp-Half Blood. The team leaders had gathered there to discuss about the Titan's base.

"I say we prepare and don't care about the base! That way we can fully stock ourselves up."

"No way, they can stock up too! We have to fight them before they fully recruit everybody!"

"But there's Hyperion!"

"I'll take care of him."Phobia said. "He shall by tomorrow. Therefore, it will significantly weaken their army. Let's launch a full on attack on their base tomorrow morning and raid their supplies. "

"We do not have the element of surprise, Phobia."

"Then we must act fast. After I kill him, at daybreak, we shall lead an army and take over his base. Salvage any supplies we can find and kill the monsters. Spare the demigods. They might prove useful. We shall use that base as ours and upgrade the weapons from there."

"Alright then it is settled." Chiron said. "Leaders, get some sleep for tomorrow. Phobia sir, you too. As much as I know of you skills, you will need sleep to accomplish this task."

Phobia bowed as the people went off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Midnight<em>

Thalia's POV

It was useless. No matter sleep I try to get, I'm just to nervous about tomorrow. I let my thoughts wonder. If only Percy was here…He was a great hero, kind, loyal, brave and caring and…cute.

I sighed. It was useless. Percy was gone. The nerve of Annabeth! She has to steal my love and then break his heart and chase him away! I know I know…you heard me…I said love. Aren't Hunters supposed not to love! I don't know! Percy was the guy I loved! Argh…

I decided to clear my mind by taking a stroll on the beach. I dressed in my hunter's outfit, slapped Aegis onto my wrist and picked up spear-ring. Yeah..I know…you thought only Percy had a sowrd-pen. Well, I have a sword ring too. I started walking towards the beach. Then I saw an image that made me stop dead in my tracks.

Phobia, the Assassin, was sitting on the beach.


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, here's another chapter. Sorry for slow updates...been really busy. I know, this is a Perlia, sorry to Percabeth shippers, I like Percabeth but not for this.**

***Dodge flying grenades. Gunshots and bullets firing.* SORRY!**

**ΨΗΑΠΤΕΡ 6**

Thalia's POV

I recoiled at the view of Phobia. He was sitting there, staring at the sea, a place which I found much comfort in, but could never step inside. It was mostly because of Percy. He was a Son of Poseidon, and I…always had some feelings for him, maybe it was fate, but because of that, I always found comfort staring at the sea. But due to old Daddy's rivalry with Poseidon, I would get blasted into a puddle of seawater the moment I lay a single foot into the sea, or Poseidon's territory.

"Argh!" Phobia exclaimed as he drove his bronze blade into the grass. I flinched, at the sudden movement, and when I backed up, I accidentally stepped on a twig.

_Snap. Shit. _Suddenly, four tiny blades came flying towards me, I slapped my bracelet, and Aegis spiraled out, as four blades embedded itself into Aegis, green liquid dripping out. I saw Phobia spin around, drawing his bronze blade that looked…familiar.

"Who dares intrude…oh, it's you Pi-Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus." Phobia said.

_Pi? Why did he say Pi before my name, could it be part of a ward? Like pies, pine, PINECONE FACE? _I tapped my ring. Thunderer, my spear, lengthed and I pointed it at Phobia, before whispering in a cold tone, "What do you know about Percy? How did you know my nickname?"

Phobia grimaced as he stood there. I thrust my spear nearer to him. "Well? I want answers?" Phobia only looked down like he was contemplating on whether revealing some bit of information he should have told me. Then, blame my ADHD, my gaze wondered onto Phobia's familiar looking blade. There were some Ancient Greek carvings on it that roughly translated to, Rip…Rip…RIPTIDE!

I whisper-shouted. "Look here Assassin, I want answers! How the Hades did you have Percy's sword! The sword only returns to…Oh shit, oh Holy Zeus, you don't mean…"

Phobia sighed. He pulled of his hood, and revealed a face with his dark, messy hair, and sea-green eyes, the very ones I felt a major attraction to. "Hi Pinecone face, it's been a long time eh?"

Thalia's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Percy standing right in front of me…I couldn't care whether he was an Assassin, or Phobia, or my…crush….HE WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF ME. I opened my mouth only to find his hand clamped down on my mouth.

"Mmmff! Mmh! " I tried to shout but I found Phobia, er Percy's hand on my mouth. "Do you want to wake up the whole camp, Zappy?" Percy scolded. He let go of my mouth and I took in deep breaths. "Percy!" I whispered-shouted and hugged him. He hugged me back and replied, "Yeah yeah, good to see you too."

Then he pulled away, too fast for my liking, and sighed. "Thalia, I have to go and assassinate Hyperion, I have to leave now." He said in a rather sad tone. "What? But I just got you back? How can you leave so quickly?" I shot back. There was no way I was going to leave Kelp Head the moment he gets back.

"Thalia, I have to go on this mission. I can't just let Hyperion wander around Camp and burning it down." He replied. I wasn't about to just get shaken away easily. "Alright, I'll go with you." "Thalia, I…I already lost Annabeth, I…I can't afford to lose you too." He said.

My heart warmed. It was great that Percy was actually caring about me. "Fine, but…but be careful Kelp Head." Then I did something I would never expect in my whole life. Blame my ADHD. Blame my instinct. Blame my lingering feelings to him. I kissed him…full on the lips. At first, he did not respond. I thought, _Oh Hades, Percy thinks I'm an Aphrodite girl, he must be feeling weird, oh shit… _Just when I was about to pull away, he put his hands on my hips and kissed me back. _His soft lips, _I thought. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

We pulled apart, both gasping air. I blushed a deep shade of red, and I could see Percy looking down as well. An awkward silence settled. Then I spoke, "Don't die, Seaweed Brain." I gave him a peck on the cheek and ran to my cabin.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

Percy was sure he was in deep horse manure. For Hades' sake, he just kissed a hunter! And to make matters worse, the hunter was his cousin, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus! But he felt not guilt in kissing her, nor did he feel regret, maybe it was because of all those years that Annabeth had been leading him on, so his feelings for Thalia came back gradually after the break-up.

But for now, he was Phobia, the World's Deadliest Assassin, The Assassin of Chaos, and the Wielder of the Five Elements. He possessed so much power sometimes he wondered why Chaos didn't kill him. He shook his head clear of thoughts, time to bring Hyperion down. With that, he puffed into explosion of darkness.

Percy appeared in the bushes near the gate of the camp. Now he could see it, there was a patch of empty grass in the midst of this thick, dense forest, a perfect hiding spot for the Titans. Percy was about to march right in, when he spotted two dracanae and two empousai guarding the gates. There was no way he was going to take all four at once, it was too dangerous. Sure, he could use Magic, but so could they and it was extremely taxing on one's energy reserves. Summoning the Spirits would cost energy too. Then, he got an idea.

His hands caught flames as he summoned a ball of fire. This path he was hiding in, was a stretch of green grass with bushes surrounding it on the sides. He was hiding in one of this bushes. Up ahead, was the Titan's base but you needed an access card to pass through the gates. Percy was pretty the key card was with one of these monsters. He threw a fireball down the path that he had come from. The empousai, sensing that something was amiss, ran past him to check the situation. When the empousai had passed him, Percy took out blade and shot it at one of the two guar dracanae. He was dashing while throwing it, so it wasn't long before the blade found its mark and hit a dracanae write in the chest. It fell on the ground, crumbling into golden dust. Then he clamped a mouth over the remaining sole dracanae and stabbed its back with his hidden blade. The monster fell to the ground, golden dust forming.

The empousai hurried back to find their companions dead each bared their fangs. When they lunged, Percy rolled out of the way and stabbed one of them with his hidden blade. It opened its mouth but before it could shout, its essence went back to Tartarus. The other empousa clearly shocked, fell into a daze. Percy sensing this, used its temporary stun to take advantage of the battle and plunged his other hidden blade into the neck of the empousa, clamping its mouth with his other hand. The empousa's face morphed into an expression of rage and horror, before it then crumbled into dust too.

"Time for the real thing." Percy grinned as he swiped up a green card and inserted it into the slot. The gates rumbled open as a female voice said, _Access Granted, Access Granted_. Percy stepped inside, fully cloaked. The camp was now dark and quiet as Percy stepped inside, fully cloaked. The camp was now dark and quiet, but there were the few occasional dracanae, telkhines and empousai lurking with a torch on their hands. Percy quickly jumped behind an anmo crate as a telkhine slithered past him. Then, when the telkhine wasn't looking, he leaped over to a box of swords, surprising a dracanae but he quickly stabbed her with Riptide before she could talk. Then he rolled over to the armory and hid behind a shield.

"Urgh…Where in Hades is Hyperion's tent?" Then Percy saw it. A huge red yellow Phoenix sign that glowed on the very top of an extremely tall control tower. "Found it." Percy mumbled as he ran over and jumped onto a ledge. He cut a hole in one of the windows and climbed inside. Kampe was inside and Percy cursed in Ancient Greek. He drew Riptide as Kampe drew her double poisoned swords. _"Well..well...If it isn't the famous Assassin." _Kampe spoke in the old tongue. "You're going down Kampe!" Percy said as he swung his sword. Kampe blocked it with one her swords and replied, "I'll recognize that voice anyday, demigod." Percy faltered then, Kampe struck. She slashed her two swords from Percy's both sides. "Whoah!" Percy yelled as he snapped back to reality and charged forward as the swords sliced the air. Before the monster head on Kampe's body could bite Percy, he thrust Riptide right into Kampe's throat and rolled out of the way.

Kampe screamed as she blew apart into gold dust, and Percy victoriously picked up Riptide. He erupted into flames and flew straight up, blasting all the ceilings and incinerating the monsters on every level with explosives. When he reached the last level, he incinerated the floor and the flames died down as he landed in front of a very surprised Hyperion.

"Greetings, Assassin. I have been expecting you." Hyperion said with a grin, after his initial shock.


	9. Chapter 7

**hey guys, sorry for this slow update. but you know, my longest chapter so far! sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors, i don't have the time to edit them. Enjoy!**

**ΨΗΑΠΤΕΡ**** 7**

"Wh..what?" Percy replied. "How did you know?"

"Assassin, you must really read up on the Arts of War. Spies, my dear, spies. Why do you think there are so little monsters here?" Hyperion asked with a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Wha!t? Oh…Oh Hades. I have to contact camp right now!" Percy said, as he fumbled in his pockets. "Argh! No drachmas!" He yelled.

"Poor poor Assassin. Let me kill you to end this misery." Hyperion said, and his hands erupted into flames, which shaped itself and solidified into a golden sword. "Now, Assassin, how would you like to die?"

Percy racked his brains. There was no means of communication. Or was there? He could use…

_Grover!_

_ What! Who is this? Wait…PERCY! WHERE IN HADES ARE YOU? OH MY GODS…PER-_

_ Shut up! Grover! Why do you think I didn't dissolve this empathy link? As means of communication! Anyway, Hyperion's army is on the way to Camp! Inform Chiron that it was Phobia!_

_ P…PHOBIA? PERCY, YOU ARE THE ASSASSIN!_

_Grover! Quick! And don't tell anybody about this!_

_ Oh..okay! Bye!_

Percy smiled. He knew the empathy link would come in useful one day.

"Assassin! Prepare to die! For you shall be the first blood, in this new war!" Hyperion yelled as he charged.

"It's no use, Hyperion. Camp is informed now. It is all over. You're going to die." Percy said as he drew Riptide and charged.

And with that. The warrior and the assassin met together in the middle, swords clashing with an eruption and shower of sparks.

* * *

><p><em>Camp Half-Blood<em>

"CHIRON! CHIRON!" Grover yelled as he ran to the Big House, as fast as his furry legs could get him there.

Chiron trotted out, only to find himself in front of an extremely sweaty and panting satyr. "Ah, Grover. What is it that demands my attention so urgently?"

"Chiron! Pe-I mean Phobia the Assassin contacted me through the em-Iris Message to tell us that Hyperion knows of our attack and his army is heading towards us now!"

"Hmm…" Chiron rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Then, in that case, we must prepare the camp. Inform the cabin leaders and Commander Z."

"Yes Sir!" Grover yelled as he sprinted to the first cabin he could think of.

Thalia was just sharpening her spear in her cabin, while thinking, _Does Percy love me? I mean, he kissed me right? But that's what best friends do? Or is it? Do I love him? Argh! I hate love! The Hades with you, Aphrodite!_

"THALIA!" Grover screamed as he barged right into the cabin.

Thalia did a double take as she fell of the bed. "Grover! What the Hades was for!" Thalia yelled. Grover paled. Thalia was known for her really scary evil glares, which came in as first runner-up. The champion was Nico di Angelo, but of course, unless you wish to have one eye and one foot missing, along with 70% of your body organs non functional, plus a full makeover with fresh lightning, you wouldn't say that to Thalia Grace.

Grover continued. "Thalia, Phobia told me through an iris message that Hyperion's army is on their way to attack camp. From the looks of it, I think he was battling Hyperion. You must prepare. Hurry!"

Suddenly, Thalia felt a pang of jealousy in her heart. How come Percy informed Grover and not her? Why? Then something struck Thalia as odd.

"Err…Grover? How does someone iris message when they're having a battle with the Titan of light?" Thalia asked, sensing something amiss.

Grover stared with his mouth agape. "Well…er…see…he's Percy…there's nothing Percy can't do…like fighting Hyperion and iris messaging at the same time…and HOLY ZEUS! WHAT THE HADES DID I JUST SAY? No Thalia, don't believe what I just said. I was just reminiscing about Percy. It's been like 10000 years since I last saw him…er…heh heh…" Grover bleated nervously.

"Grover, it's okay. Percy revealed his identity to me too." Thalia whispered quietly.

"He did? Oh, er….heh heh…" Grover replied. "Look Thalia, we shouldn't tell anybody about this. Percy specifically told me not to tell anybody about this."

"Grover, d..did Percy mention me? In his…er…" Thalia trailed off.

"Empathy link? Oh…no…Why do you ask?" Grover asked.

"Oh! No..no! There's nothing! I mean…ya…" Thalia replied, flustered.

"Then, in that case, you should prepare while I inform the other campers." Grover said, trying to read Thalia's emotions.

"Okay then…" Thalia said, rather disappointed that Percy hadn't said anything about her.

Hyperion hacked at Percy with his golden cutlass. However, it was useless. The assassin calmly dodged Hyperion's every move with skill and agility. Then, as Hyperion started to get tired, and his attack's grew weaker, Percy fought back. While Hyperion raised his blade to land a heavy blow on Percy, Percy rolled out of the way for all his worth and thrust Riptide deep into Hyperion's ankle.

"Argh!" Hyperion screamed as he let loose a blast of energy, light and fire on Percy. However, Percy calmly dodged and lets loose a barrage of five darts at Hyperion, all of which pierced his chest and injected him with poison.

"Nooo! I am Hyperion! You will pay for this Assassin!" He swipes and a quick blow as Percy was thrown across the room and he hit the walls with a resounding crack, steam and smoke coming from his chest.

Percy cleared his head. Then he charged and with all power, slammed his blade against Hyperion, who met his blow with a dodged of his own, and sent a shower of sparks erupting into the air. Percy calmly landed blow after blow against Hyperion, who blocked two shots, and received one.

Then, Percy pulled a trick. He feinted towards Hyperion's left side, and while Hyperion lifted his sword to block the attack, Percy pumped all his energy into his other fist and slammed it into Hyperion's stomach. Hyperion's roar echoed the room as he blasted a wall of fire into Percy who flew across the room and slammed into the wall once again, smoke billowing out.

As Percy reached for Riptide, Hyperion grunted, then sent an orb of pure hellfire flying towards the Riptide as it collided and Riptide fell eight stories below, living a smoking hole in the floor. Percy fumbled for his pockets, only to find that Riptide wasn't there, he glared at Hyperion, who shrugged and said, "Ancient Curse."

Hyperion charged full across the room and erupted into flames, and slammed into Percy full force, as the burst out of the building and went hurtling toward the floor. However, Percy flipped Hyperion around and punched him hard, slamming into Hyperion as Hyperion flew towards the ground, landing with an explosion and creating a crater.

Hyperion stood up groggy, as Percy also shook his head, trying to clear stars. Then swiftly, Hyperion yelled, "Fire Magic: Volcanic Doom HellBlaze Cannon!" as a massive wave of hellfire and chunks of rocks and debris hit Percy straight into the chest. Percy flew like a ragdoll and flew thirty meters backwards.

Hyperion smirked. "That's the last of you Assassin, tell Hades I said hello." He said as he turned to walk away with smoking palms.

"Tell that to him yourself." A voice replied as Hyperion turned to face a cloaked figure, the very same Assassin he had blasted seconds ago.

"Impossible…No one could have survived it unless…no way…you cannot be…" Hyperion faltered.

"Hello, Hyperion. I go by a new identity now, The Wielder of the Five Elements." The cloaked figure replied.

* * *

><p>"The army is coming!" Derek yelled as he returned from his scouting expedition to check on the status of the army.<p>

"Go! To your formations! Everybody!" Commander Z yelled as everybody scrambled to their positions.

The army of Camp Half-Blood, Delta Force and Omega Force greeted the enemy with a battle stance outside Camp. Then from faraway, they saw the army. The army was a massive wave of dracanae, hellhounds, traitorous empousai, hellhounds, telkhines and other monsters. But what came as a shock was who led the army.

He sat on a chariot, mounted by a pack of eight hellhounds, dark as night and bigger then a truck. The man himself, wore an armor of black plated with gold, and a helmet with ram horns around it, and in his hand, he held a customized spear, with a sharper, and longer gold blade.

"Thalia! Me and you! Krios!" Z yelled as he brandished his double bladed black sword, and clutched his pistol tightly. He slashed at an incoming hellhound, then pulled out his pistol and shot the hellhound relentlessly twice. The hellhound yelped, then melted into shadow. Then, he slowly made his way to the chariot.

"Okay!" Thalia yelled across the field as she pointed her spear at two dracanae, and with a bright flash of white and a loud crackle, the lightning hit them square in the chest and disintegrated.

"Kids! Respect your elderly!" Krios yelled as he roared as he sent a shockwave of energy, killing five nature spirits in front of him. His hellhounds sped furiously, as the Lord of Constellations slashed his spear at the sides, injuring demigods and warriors.

Then, Krios spotted a daughter of Apollo sneaking up from his side. He grunted, as the Sophia, the girl notched an arrow as she silently snuck up behind the Lord of Constellations.

It all happened in a split second.

Krios spun around and instantly, he thrust his spear right into the girl's chest. Sophia gasped, as he bow and arrow fell to the ground. Then, as blood began pouring down her chest, her eyes closed and she fell to the ground limp.

"No!" Will Solace, Commander of the Archers yelled. He shot a pleading look at Annabeth, who was fighting a hellhound with her knife. She nodded.

"Archers! Take aim! Fire!" Will Solace shouted as the archers fire a million flaming arrows into the air. The sky turned scarlet as the arrows started raining down.

The battle had only just begun.


	10. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry! I have been deathly busy and I'm working the Hades off me! BUT...Here's a new CHAPTER! YAY!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and guess who Commander Z is...**

**ΨΗΑΠΤΕΡ 8**

As the arrows rained down, hundreds of monsters disintegrated. "Fire!" Will Solace shouted as another round of sharp objects swept onto the monster army. Dracanae disintegrated. Telkhines fled.

"Nooo! You idiots! Do not run! Fight! Execute Plan Beta!" Krios yelled as he swung his spear at a satyr and the satyr went down. Suddenly, the earth shook violently as fifty huge Laistrygonian giants sprouted from the ground. They stomped about, punching demigods and crushing spirits. Krios grinned.

"Yes! That's it! Fight!" He leapt of his chariot and stuck his spear into a demigod. Then he pulled out his sword and hacked his way towards Z. Z was fighting off four dracanae at once. He dodged a swing from a sword and stuck his blade inside the dracanae's chest. Then he pulled out his twin pistols and shot down the remaining dracanae. He grabbed a red disk from his utility belt and tossed it to Thalia.

"Thalia! Chariot! Mine!" Thalia nodded and caught the disk. She incinerated two hellhounds with lightning before sprinting towards Krios' chariot. The nine hellhounds shot towards Thalia and she began fighting them.

_Damn, I'll never be able to stick this in the chariot! Unless…_ Thalia decided to execute her plan. She charged towards the hellhounds and at the last split second, she flung her self sideways and threw the mine like a Frisbee at the side of the chariot where it stuck on. "Z! Ready!" Thalia yelled as she began running out of there.

"GET THE HADES OUT OF THERE EVERYBODY!" Then Z silently counted three seconds, before pressing the red button on the remote.

Boom.

A massive ball of greek fire, fire and smoke erupted into the air as plumes of black smoke rose into the air from the massive wreckage that Krios once called a chariot. The explosion had killed all nine hellhounds, as well as any other living being around that area. Then Thalia nodded to Z, who charged towards Krios.

"Nooo! You will pay for this you little brats!" Krios yelled. Z and Thalia charged as Z swung out his black sword and Thalia brandished out her spear. Krios looked, amused at their actions. "Poor kids, have no idea what is going to happen huh? Let me show you!" His tip of the spear suddenly grew light, then, with a blinding flash of light, a golden beam of energy shot from the tip of Krios' spear and hit Thalia in the stomach. Thalia flew like a ragdoll as she sailed over the air and landed on a rock, falling unconscious.

"Thalia!" Z yelled. He looked over at Krios. He was going down.

"You…you…" Hyperion stuttered weakly.

"So, Hyperion, how was your stay in the maple tree eh? " Percy asked.

"YOU! HOW DO YOU…No…it cannot be…he disappeared!" Hyperion shouted.

"Eh, maybe I reappeared?" Percy shot back.

"JACKSON! YOU ARE THE WIELDER OF THE FIVE ELEMENTS?" Hyperion yelled.

Percy nodded nonchalantly.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Hyperion yelled and charged.

Percy leapt out of the way just as Hyperion slammed a huge flaming fist into the ground where Percy had just been standing. "Tsk, tsk, Hyperion. I thought your accuracy and intelligence had improved. You Titans are still as bright as gym socks."

"YAH!" Hyperion charged his body erupting into golden flames and his right fist expanding into a giant magma covered boulder. Turning a 90 degrees turn, he slammed the fist right into Percy, but Percy only dodged.

"It's not polite to fight with Chao's personal assassin, Hyperion." Percy stretched his hand, and his finger tips glowed black. Suddenly, black tendrils of darkness and Chaos energy shot to Hyperion, wrapping him around the neck.

"URGH!" Hyperion yelled as Percy lifted his hand and Hyperion levitated into the air. "βυ τηε ποςερ οφ ψηαος, ι ξθδγε υοθ βεοφρε τηε ωοιδ." Hyperion glowed red, then blue, then red, then blue, then stopped at red. Percy shrugged nonchalantly. "Guilty then." He pulled out a Riptide, which had changed to a pitch black colour.

"Hyperion, by the power of Chaos, you are sentenced to His Wrath, and My Fury." He threw Rpitide at Hyperion which stuck into the chest. Then, yellow, golden, red, orange flowed out of Hyperion and the massive amount of power and energy was sucked into Riptide. The black tendrils faded away. Riptide changed back to its original colour, a shiny bronze. Hyperion's body dropped onto the floor, lifeless.

"Be gone." Percy said, as Hyperion's body crumbled into dust. He sheathed Riptide and put on his cloak. "I must help camp." Percy said as he exploded into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Urgh!" the black figure cried as held his head. "Impossible, how did..how did that assassin do it?"<p>

"My son, you cannot fear. Hyperion was bound to die sooner or later. You must kill him." A woman dressed in a dirt green shawl said.

"You're right, Mother. Let's just see how Krios does." The figure replied.

* * *

><p>Z's POV (AN: Ooohh…..Z has a nice history too you know. Shall I reveal some?)

No! Thalia! I'm going to make Krios pay for this! I took out my sword, and charged towards Krios. "Who is this that has the honour of dying by my hands?" Krios yelled as he took out his spear and met my clash.

"Shut up! You hurt Thalia!" I snarled.

"Your voice is familiar, boy. So is your sword. Have we met?" Krios asked as he try to stab me with his spear.

"Maybe." I answered. I dodged to the left as Krios tried to jab me with his spear. I stepped forward and tried to feint my sword, but Krios saw the trick coming, and with a roar, golden light burst forth from his spear and hit me square in the stomach.

"Argh! " I yelled as I clutched my bleeding stomach and flew backwards. Into a pair of hands. "You okay?" I turned around, to see a cloaked figure I recognized too well.

"Percy…" I croaked. "Thalia…injured….Krios…." My vision started swirling. Blackness was forcing itself on to me.

Then I blacked out.

When I woke up, the battle was still going on. However, I was watching it from on top. I was in…space. I was about to ask Percy where we were when a tall black figure handed me an ambrosia square. "Lord Chaos?"

"Ah, Commander. I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Chaos replied.

"My Lord, where are we?" I asked.

"The Void. Surely you have been here? You got hit by Krios' energy. Percy brought you to me, as well as the Daughter of Zeus."

"Thalia! Where is she!" Then my head began to hurt. "Ow…"

"Calm down, my boy. Both of you are almost fully healed already. I will be sending you down to the battle in probably ten minutes. But for now, try to get as much rest as you can. The battle is going quite well. Perseus is engaging Krios. As for the rest of the army, they are slowly being wiped out."

"Oh, Percy is fighting Krios. Woah, that's going to be one hell of a fight."

Chaos muttered something around, _This accursed language changes too much._ Then he spoke, "Alright, Commander. It is time for you to return. Bring the Daughter of Zeus too. Honour me, just like Perseus did. After all, I kept you alive, didn't I?"

I frowned. "Alright." With that, my body evaporated into a black mist and I disappeared.

I appeared right beside Percy, Thalia still sleeping on my shoulder. I sensed Percy tense, like he was a bit angry, but then he shook it off.

"Send Thalia to the infirmary. I'll take care of Krios. Go help…Annabeth." He spat.

I grimaced. Then I sped off.

* * *

><p>Percy dodged under Krios' slash.<p>

Krios shot multiple blasts of golden energy towards Percy, but he deflected each one.

"You are skilled, boy. What is your name? Kronos will be pleased to have you." Krios asked as he gave up blasting Percy and began to engage him in combat.

Percy said nothing as he feinted to the right. Instinctively, Krios lifted his spear to guard his right but Percy dashed forward and slid beneath his legs. Then, emerging behind Krios, Percy turned one hundred eighty degrees and let out a barrage of shuriken, all of which impaled themselves on Krios' back.

"Argh!" Krios yelled as he began maniacally blasting golden energy, hoping that one of the woud hit Percy. However, Percy dashed forward, dodging the multiple blasts and catching the last blast with his blade. He sheathed Riptide as he leapt on to Krios, and with a deafening war cry, he impaled a hidden blade right into Krios' throat.

Silence.

Then, there was a ripple of energy as the constellations began to grow brightly. And they seemed to be hurtling towards Earth. There was a gigantic roar of energy as everything turned white.

Silence.

Where monsters had been standing was replaced with mounds of golden dust. Where Krios had been standing, was a lifeless body, and a cloaked figure panting heavily, his hand gripping on to a sword.

The battle was over. But there were more to come. They had won. Temporarily.

"NOOO!" A black figure shouted, as his head throbbed with pain.

"Calm down, dear son. We will pull through. We will show the Gods who will preserve in the end. And who will raze." The lady spoke, with an ancient voice.

**So...how was it? I'm really sorry this chapter came so late but yah...**

**I didn't have time for all the spelling and grammatical errors! Pls forgive me!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I guess I owe you an apology. It's because my grades had started failing so I had to stop writing fanfiction for awhile, so I hope you guys understand me. So anyway, a new chappie and enjoy! Oh, and um...also due to the fact that I am weighed down with lots of projects and various shiz, I might not be able to update so frequently, but I'll try! So anyway, enjoy!**

**ΨΗΑΠΤΕΡ**** 9**

"WHO ARE YOU TWO?" Zeus pointed his master bolt at Commander Z and Percy.

"We will not reveal our identities, Lord Zeus."

"HOW DARE…" Zeus was cut off halfway when he spotted a explosion of darkness and Chaos, the maker appeared.

"Phobia, Commander, I think it is time." Chaos said.

"What? But you said…" protested the two.

"No…it is your time. We need their trust. Or else, I fear the Knights will have casualties." Chaos replied as he pointed to a gory duel between a Knight and a camper.

"Fine." Commander Z said.

"Commander Z, Commander of the Knights of Chaos, Master Wielder of Air Magic, Master Wielder of Weapon Spear. Commander Z, Son of Jupiter, Jason Grace."

Gasps echoed throughout the room as Commander Z as he pulled down his helmet. It revealed the grim face of Jason, blonde with harsh blue eyes.. He glanced around the room, nodded at the Cabin Leaders before shooting a distasteful look at Zeus.

"He is not my Father. The Jupiter or Zeus I have known is dead." Jason spoke in a cold tone.

"Jason, please, Aster was just a moment of weakness." Zeus tried to plead with Jason.

"YOU THINK THAT I WOULD ACCEPT THAT APOLOGY! I WAS FORGOTTEN AND DESPISED, AND YOU TURNED AWAY FROM ME TOO! WHY SHOULD I ACCEPT THAT APOLOGY?" Jason screamed as a hurricane spun around him. Lightning flashing dangerously as Jason himself gold yellow.

Percy laid a hand on Jason's shoulder. Immediately, the powers died down. Jason glared at Zeus.

"Let's go on." Chaos spoke nonchalantly breaking the awkward atmosphere.

Immediately, The Gods paid attention. The Campers sat up a bit straighter and the Knights stood up. It was an uneasy tension as all life forms with the exception of Chaos, Percy, Jason, Grover and Thalia waited in anticipation.

"Phobia, Commander of the Assassins, Master Wielder of the Five Elements, Master Wielder of Weapon Type, Sword, Dagger and Throwing Knife. Assassin Phobia, Son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson."

"Impossible!" The Black Figure screamed.

"I must admit that he has guts." The lady spoke.

"I must destroy him. But Hyperion and Krios are dead. Oceanus and Atlas I am saving for the rebellions. Who shall I send?" The Black Figure said.

"Fear not, my son. Mother still has a plan. I shall call upon my brothers and sisters. As for now, entertain them with our little spy."

"Nemesis, Nemesis, do you hear me? Execute Plan 312."

"Yes, Lord Kronos. I am on my way to Hyperion's base. With your favourite uncle."

"Excellent. Let's see how Jackson handles that."

* * *

><p>"Hey Jason, wanna spar?" Percy asked.<p>

"Sure." Jason replied as he walked to the training arena with Percy.

When they reached the training arena, they met Thalia hacking wildly at the dummies. Jason winked at Percy, then walked away. "Don't get to cosy!" He shouted. Percy sighed. Then he grinned and snapped his fingers. Immediately, the terrain was changed into a jungle. Wet soil on the floor as insects scuttled across. Thick dense foliage with thick tree trunks and the occasional call of a wild animal.

Thalia turned around in surprise only to find Percy grinning at her. She ran towards him as he scooped her up into her arms and hugged her. "I suppose you didn't die, Kelp Head?" Thalia said as they broke apart.

"I suppose I didn't. Want to spar?" Percy asked.

"You bet." Thalia replied.

Thalia brandished out a spear and thrusted it at Percy, but he wasn't there. A cold blade touched around Thalia's neck as she recognized it as Riptide.

"Hey, you cheated!" Thalia whined.

"Aww…I'm sorry!" Percy laughed and was about to hug Thalia when she yelled and a bolt of lightning hit Percy and he flew backwards.

This time, it was Thalia who laughed,

"Hey, you cheated!" Percy grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's spar for real!" Thalia slapped her bracelet and Aegis emerged. Then she took out her spear and charged. Meanwhile, Percy stood there, concentrating, then suddenly, with a roar, Percy's eyes turned green and green aura enveloped him. He roared and bits of rock and earth began to slam themselves against Thalia, who raised Aegis immediately.

_Master Wielder of the Five Elements? I'll show him. _Thalia thought. She took out her bow and notched an arrow. Then, with a yell, she let go and the arrow shot forth, transforming into a bear made of rock. It lunged at Percy, who dodged. Then, he raised a finger, and a jet of ice shot forth from his finger and froze the bear.

Thalia stood with her mouth agape, as Percy walked over and pushed her lower jaw back.

"You're gonna catch flies." Percy mused.

Suddenly. The conch horn blew.

"Let's go. Probably a meeting."

* * *

><p>"Chiron? What is it?" Percy asked.<p>

"Ah, Percy, let's wait for the cabin leaders."

"So, Chiron, what's all this about." Travis Stoll asked.

"Alright. Since the assassination of Hyperion and the defeat of his army. The remaining monsters have surrendered the base to us. However, it is empty, so, I am sending Delta Force with Percy and Jason there. Oh, and cabin leaders, you are allowed to choose five people from your cabin to the base. Please let someone suitable take over your cabin for this period of time."

"Chiron! Bad news!" A Hermes scout shouted, barging in.

"What is it, my boy?"

"Nemesis and a Kronos-like god has taken over the base."

"What? My boy, how is it possible?"

"Apparently, they sent them right after Hyperion was defeated."

"The Hades with them, but, my boy, you said a Kronos-like god?"

"Yes, Chiron. He wasn't Kronos, because he did not have any golden eyes or scythe."

"What was he carrying then?"

"A staff."

"That can only mean one thing. The god was the Primmordial, Chronos. And if that is the case, then, it means one thing. The Primmordials have joined the war."


End file.
